Mara Jaffray
Mara Jaffray Yawn. Straight-edge Mara is totally predictable. She might be the one girl you can actually trust. Or is it an act? Here are the facts: Mara's an A student, loyal and super sweet. But this shy beauty has major underdog appeal, and Mick has definitely noticed! Yeah, Amber's Mick. Do I sense a love triangle happening? Maybe this girl is worth watching... She is a resident in the Anubis House. She is very smart and is dating Mick. Mara used to room with Amber, but now rooms with Patricia. She used to be best friends with Amber, but Amber doesn't like her anymore after she found out she likes Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school rep against Mara to try to impress Mick and get him back. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara. Mara also doesn't think that Amber and Mick should be together, as she says "They have nothing in common." Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves as he helps her with her campaign for school rep. But after Mick comes back, Mara starts to ignore Jerome and starts to hang out with Mick again. She is also friends with Nina and thinks it is wrong that Patricia made Nina do the initiation. ''Mara's'' Gallery Link. Relationships with other characters 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Friends) Amber was Mara's roommate in the first and second episodes, and started out as friends. Mara always had a soft spot for Amber's boyfriend, Mick, but hid it because Amber was her friend. However, Mara's affection for Mick led her and Amber's friendship to go downhill. It all started with an innocent question and rising suspicions. Quickly solved at first with a simple denial, the situation became much more complicated when Amber started to feel jealous of Mick and Mara spending time together, even if it was over biology homework. Things really spiraled downhill when Amber overheard Mara telling Patricia that she liked Mick. Afterwards, Amber and Mara get into an argument, and Amber offers to switch rooms with Patricia﻿. From then on, Amber and Mara avoided each other whenever possible, but as the show progressed, they learn to become friends once again. (See Mamber) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Boyfriend) Mara, in the first episode, denied she ever liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber or make her jealous. She helped Mick study for biology because he was failing the class. She wanted him to have good grades. He also gave her a special thank you bracelet that he gave to Amber as well. He is very shy around her. Mara also helped Mick with his training after school, and they kissed. Then Mick said that, "Mara was books and he was sports," and, "They don't match," which Mara overheard. She and Mick recently broke up, but are now together again. (See Mickra) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Patricia is Mara's new roommate after Amber switched. They both are friends and she helps Patricia get over Joy's disappearance. They not only hang around a lot but she acts as a look out when Patricia looks for Joy's home phone number. (See Matricia) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friends) Alfie is always making Mara laugh, but she thinks of him as a bafoon. They aren't really friends. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Like Alfie, Jerome is always making Mara laugh. She also thinks of him as a baffoon. She also thinks some of his humor is childish. When Jerome finds out that Mara has a crush on Mick, he blackmails her into doing his chores. But lately they have been spending a lot of time together. She even got him to open up to her. Jerome volunteered her to be class president. (See Marome) 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Friends) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina when Nina moved in. She suggests that they act nice to her because she is new. They do not talk a lot. 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Friends) Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Images Category:Residents of Anubis